youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Hello Future Me
Tim, better known online as Hello Future Me, is an New Zealand writer, Avatar geek, HTTYD nerd, Lord of the Rings addict, and Elder Scrolls lore buff. He is a long time fan and now living the dream - sharing theories and explanations about the universes I love with the world. He's a subfury that bows to Supreme Leader Mishka (his cat) and he thinks that if you have the means to help others, you should. In addition to his main channel he also has a vlog channel called TwotheFuture. His most popular series is one on Worldbuilding, but he also talks about lots of other aspects of writing stories and even does theory videos on occasion. Some of his favorite stories which he references a lot in his videos include Avatar: The Last Airbender, A Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire, The Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit, Harry Potter, and How to Train Your Dragon. Collaboration(s) #Overly Sarcastic Productions Videos Worldbuilding The most prolific and popular series on Tim's channel is one where he discusses in depth, the ins and outs of worldbuilding in fantasy fiction, often using stories with fantastic worldbulding like A Game of Thrones and Avatar the Last Airbender as prime examples. Patreon Patreon Introduction Hey! My name is Tim. I'm a complete nerd and a writer. I love three things: #Writing stories. #Fictional worlds. #Our Glorious Supreme Leader Mishka, First of His Name, Ruler of the Dominions, Sixth Earl of Wessex, and Inheritor of the Staff of Wisdom (long may he reign). I have always loved writing, and learning about good storytelling has always been a passion of mine. If you want to help me keep doing the On Writing series, then thank you for supporting me here on Patreon <3 I also adore Tolkien, Elder Scrolls lore, Avatar: The Last Airbender, How to Train Your Dragon, and mythology! So I make plenty of videos discussing the lore and mysteries behind each of these worlds too. If you like what I do, it would mean the world for you to support me for just a couple of dollars per month. It's hard to know what I will earn from month to month, and Patreon gives me something of a reliable income that helps me: #Make more videos of higher quality with better editingsoftware/camera/mic/laptop. #Stay doing what I love on YouTube as well as pay my mortgage! #Support our Supreme Overlord Mishka #AllhailMishka in the volatile YouTube world. I've done videos on how to write soft and hard magic systems, the story of King Arthur and Excalibur, how Amon took bending away, and the origins of Tolkien's infamous dragon, Smaug. Which videos shall I do next? Well, Patreon will certainly help me decide that. If you want the official subfury t-shirt, the money goes entirely to the charities we chose as a community to support (A21 and WWF), but Patreon will support me personally. It really does mean the world when you love this stuff as much as I do. Welcome to the subfury community where I hope you feel entitled to be your nerdy, geeky self. Thank you for supporting me <3 Stay nerdy, Tim. Reward Goals #2$ or more per month: Become an Earthbender: ##Early access to Hello Future Me videos on Patreon. ##Access to the Patreon only activity feed where I post! ##Q&A priority. ##Patreon-only discord ##Supreme Leader Mishka will bless your soul (I'll talk to him, don't worry). #3$ or more per month: Become a Firebender: ##Participate in polls about which videos I will make. ##Patreon-only discord AND - ##All the previous perks come with it, of course (early video/Patreon feed/Q&A priority/Mishka blessing). #5$ or more per month: Become a Lightningbender: ##Participate in polls about which videos I will make. ##A higher discord rank with special privileges ##ALL of the previous above perks, of course (early video/Patreon feed/Q&A priority/Mishka blessing/polls). #10$ or more per month: Become a Spiritbender: ##Come join me in a monthly google hangout along with other patrons! Time and date will be posted closer to the day. ##Patreon-only discord (+ a higher rank!) ##All previous perks as well (early video/Patreon feed/Q&A priority/Mishka blessing/polls/dragon tournament)! #20$ or more per month: Become a Waterbender: ##I will make a video on a topic of YOUR choice. Ever wanted to see a video on your favourite dragon? A type of bending? An old myth? Let me know. ##Patreon-only discord (+ a higher rank!) ##All previous perks as well (early video/Patreon feed/Q&A priority/Mishka blessing/polls/dragon tournament/monthly google hangouts)! #75$ or more per month: Become an Airbender: ##I will personally skype you for a while and answer any questions you might have about HTTYD/LotR/GoT or whatever else. ##Patreon-only discord (with the highest rank, of course) ##If you have a piece of writing/concept/idea you'd like my opinion on, I will give some feedback and comments.** ##ALL of the above perks (early video/Patreon feed/Q&A priority/Mishka blessing/polls/dragon tournament/monthly google hangouts/a video of YOUR choice) *minimum 2 months patronage before perks kick in. **maximum 4000 words Stretch Goals #$50 or moer per month (REACHED): At just this much, I'll be able to afford the editing software I need! I think I've hid I use a free video editor quite well... #$500 or moer per month (REACHED): YouTube is a volatile industry. I don't know how much I'll earn month to month. With this, I can feel safe knowing I have some measure of guaranteed income each month! #$1,000 or more per month (REACHED): As I go into doing YouTube full time, this much would allow me to feel I could use Patreon as a fallback if YouTube fell apart... which is always a worry! #$2,500 or more per month (NOT REACHED): As I go into doing YouTube full time, this much would allow me to feel I could use Patreon as a fallback if YouTube fell apart... which is always a worry! This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on February 25, 2017. Category:Educational YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Readers Category:New Zealand YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015